Short-range wireless data networks, e.g., wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) networks, have become commonplace and can be found in homes, coffee shops, book stores, and other places of business. Wi-Fi standards, such as IEEE 802.11x, provide network users with mobility and easy network access. For example, a user with a Wi-Fi device can simply enter a Wi-Fi coverage area and obtain a connection in order to have access to a network. Moreover, Wi-Fi networks are relatively easy to deploy.
Advertisers and marketers have yet to provide a sophisticated, but user-friendly scheme for providing product information to Wi-Fi devices. As such, there exists a need for a system and method for advertising to a Wi-Fi device.